The invention relates to a gas bearing for rapidly rotating parts in textile machines, and particularly to a gas bearing for the positioning of rotating parts such as spinning rotors, spinning rings, and spinning spindles in textile machines. In the prior art gas bearings utilizing thin foils as bearing elements are known, for example, as described in the book "Gas Film Lubrication" by W. A. Gross, at pages 138-141 (1962).